Deja Vu
by sheneverupdates
Summary: As Shikamaru looked over the decoded message that Jiraiya left behind, he couldn't help but to wonder where he heard these lines before. Shikasaku. Oneshot. Rated K   just to be safe


**Author's Note: A Shikasaku fanfic, nothing too romantic, a short n' sweet story which I hope does this couple justice =)**

* * *

Shikamaru sighed as he looked at the paper in his hand. It had a simple phrase on it;

_The real one isn't there._

It was a riddle that Jiraiya the great toad sage left behind in his battle against Pein, the leader of Akatsuki. Shikamaru was sitting in the jounin lounge of the Hokage Tower, after they presented their findings to the Godaime, he decided to head here to see if he could somehow find any other hidden meanings in the decoded message or some clues to help their investigation. He glared at the paper as it seemed to mock him with its ambiguity. '_What was Jiraiya trying to say_?' He sighed again, knowing that it was hopeless. After all, the message had not been intended for him. It was for Naruto, and Naruto would be the only one who would understand it and carry it out in the end. Shikamaru was the one to say so in the first place. Yet, the stupid message still bothered him. If there was one thing that really gets on his nerves, it was a problem that he couldn't solve. He turned his attention to the second paper that he brought with him. His cheeks heated up as he read the lines over again. This paper held the series of sentences (taken from Jiraiya's book Icha Icha Tactics) which were used to break the code. These were just the first sentences found on top of random pages from Jiraiya's novel, but these phrases spoke volumes of the level of questionability of the reading material. Shikamaru guessed he wouldn't put it past the toad sannin, he _was_ Konoha's number one super pervert after all.

As Shikamaru reread the words over and over, his eyes began to narrow. '_I've heard this somewhere before_'. Nara Shikamaru had never read any of Jiraiya's work, and was fairly certain his colleagues didn't discuss said work with him, knowing that he held no interest in the matter. This is why he found it slightly alarming that he recognised these lines from somewhere. He racked his brain hoping that if he figured out the answer, he'd have something else to contribute to the search for Pein's true identity.

Then it clicked.

He remembered where he heard these words before, and it wasn't from a book, or something he had heard or picked up, and unfortunately it wouldn't help the search for Pein's true identify. He's heard a couple of these lines from several completely irrelevant conversations he had with a certain pink haired kunoichi. Shikamaru sighed in disappointment. He had himself going for a minute. For a brief moment, he thought he was on the verge of uncovering another message in the code. Shikamaru's attention returned to the lines of text he had at hand and he reread the second line.

* * *

"It's just like bartering"

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow "Come again?"

Sakura grinned at him "Bartering! You know it's like trading, equal exchange, you give some you get some..."

"I know what it means, I just don't understand how this is like bartering"

Sakura chuckled nervously and scratched the back of her head. Shikamaru looked at the pile of scrolls she placed in front of him. He had the day off, and decided he could get some peace and quiet in the library since his favourite spots were already occupied. He didn't expect Haruno Sakura to come over with a rather large pile of scrolls and books, looking for a study buddy.

"Please? I just need to find 20 of the most common used poisons and their antidotes for tomorrow, Tsunade-shishou says that she will teaching me how to make them if I research them, and I could really use some help"

"And how many did you find already?"

Sakura sheepishly looked at her feet. Shikamaru groaned out loud. "You want me to research the properties of ten different poisons, and I'm guessing that involves their origins, common uses, and distinguishing features"

Sakura nodded.

"And the same for the remedies?"

Sakura nodded again.

"And I need to do this before the library closes, which is in three hours"

She nodded hesitantly this time.

"This isn't bartering Sakura, this is a complete rip-off on my part"

Sakura spluttered, "Well it's not like I'm going to leave all the work to you! I'll be here researching too! I just thought it would go faster with two of us. Plus, once I learn how to treat poison, I'll treat you! No charge!" she added hopefully

Shikamaru did not look amused.

"Besides, the librarians would have kicked you out if they caught you sleeping and not working" Sakura added, with a sly glint in her eye.

"Fine, whatever" he mumbled, "Let's just get this over with"

"Yes!" She bent over and gave him a hug, "Thanks Shikamaru!". She quickly drew up a chair and sat down next to him. "Alight, let's do this!" she declared before picking up the nearest scroll. Shikamaru smiled to himself. He would be spending some time with Sakura, helping her with her dream of becoming a great medic-nin. _And_ he got a hug out of it. All for the price of a few hours worth of research. That's quite the bargain.

* * *

"The leaves are in the way"

"So move"

"But I like this spot!"

"Then stop complaining"

Sakura huffed in indignation, but decided to stay silent. Shikamaru was grateful that she did, and he began to relax. It was one of those days when Sakura decided to join him in cloud watching. She says it's just the kick-back she needs after training with Tsunade.

"How am I suppose to watch the clouds when these damn branches are covering my view!"

Shikamaru groaned. If only she could stop with her loud outbursts. He propped himself up on his elbows and offered her an irritated look. She ignored him in favour of glaring at the branch above her head, and from the intensity of her glare, she was probably trying to make it burst into flames.

"Sakura, why do like this spot, when you're clearly annoyed that the branches are covering your view?"

Sakura turned her glare at him instead, but she had trouble coming up with a proper comeback. "W-well, it's shady here"

"It's shady over there too."

"Oh shut-up! I agreed to come cloud-watching with you-"

"Actually you asked to come along"

"Same thing" she growled, "It's just rude if I came here with you and go sit somewhere else"

"Makes sense." Shikamaru agreed, knowing that it was pointless to argue, even though he knew that Sakura was making excuses to stay put for some reason. Usually she wouldn't mind moving over so that she had a better view. With that thought, he scooted over and motioned her to do the same before he lay back down and laced his fingers behind his head. Sakura gave him a puzzled look as she complied.

"What was that for?"

"Now you have a better view"

"But now you're not in the shade"

"I'm working on a tan"

She blinked in surprise, and a small smile crept unto her face. "Usually you're too lazy to move unless you're getting up to leave"

"I'm working out too"

She let out a small laugh and turned to watch the sky again. Shikamaru internally scoffed at himself. It seems as though his excuses where just as flimsy as hers.

* * *

"It's bigger than I thought" Sakura whispered in awe

"Don't worry about it" Shikamaru muttered back, "We can still bring it down, we'll stick to the plan, we'll weaken the main pillars and Chouji will deal with the final blow. The enemy's hideout will come crashing down, just as planned. Can I count on you?"

Sakura smirked at him "Do you need to ask?"

He's been on several missions with Sakura, and learned that she was a capable and trustworthy kunoichi, and she was a force to be reckoned with. Not that he didn't know that beforehand. However, they had learned to fight as partners and did not need to prompt each other anymore. She distracts, he takes advantage. He feints an attack, she assaults in his place. He holds the enemy in his Kagemane and she pistols them with her chakra-enhanced punches.

Shikamaru closed his eyes and smiled "No, it's just a formality"

"Well then, should we get going?" she replied as she adjusted her gloves and cracked her knuckles.

She had that look in her eye again. The excitement of battle was getting to her. There were about 21 enemy ninja guarding the main floor, all about chunin level. It would definitely be a challenge, and it would be just what Sakura wanted. He could practically hear the adrenalin rushing through her. Not wanting to hold her back any longer he gave the rest of the team the signal, and glanced at his partner.

"Let's go Sakura"

* * *

Sakura gaped at him

"That's impossible"

"What?"

"How on EARTH did you beat me in THREE moves?"

Shikamaru shrugged "Strategy?"

Sakura just stared at the board looking for any move that she could do. "Yeah right, you probably couldn't resist crushing a newbie in Shogi rather than teach them how to play"

"And you are just a sore loser" he commented as he collected the pieces off the board.

Sakura punched him "Now who's the sore loser?"

He yelped as her fist connected to his arm and dropped a few tiles. Shikamaru grunted as he rubbed his bruised limb, "You know, you're only proving my point."

"I know, but at least I get to punch you" Sakura said as she grinned cheekily at him. She helped him clear up the Shogi board.

He decided he should break the silence. "You should avoid keeping you're King in one place"

Sakura looked up at him, "Huh?"

Shikamaru shrugged, "I'm supposed to be teaching you how to play Shogi right? I prefer the practical method. Play and learn from your mistakes"

"Oh...you mean beat me senseless and rub my nose in my faults?" she teased

He raised an eyebrow, "Do you want to learn or not?" he asked, not denying her accusation.

"I'm sorry Shikamaru-_sensei_, please go ahead" she said putting extra emphasis on the honorific.

Shikamaru chuckled in amusement. There was no being serious with this girl. Well, two can play that game.

"You kept your King stationary. That's a rookie mistake, it's becomes really easy to attack" Shikamaru explained as he recreated their game with the tiles. "If you covered this side, I could have broken through easily, or attack from this side. If you move your King you are more likely to throw off the attacks and traps that your opponents set up or have already laid" Shikamaru went through one more scenario with a stationary King. "See how it is easy it is to get a checkmate?"

Sakura nodded as she drank in all the advice he gave her. He rearranged the board showing how the game would have gone if she moved her King. He also taught her how to throw off her opponent with unexpected moves. She stopped him at times to ask a few questions, and tried some tactics he showed her during some of his demos. Shikamaru grinned. Now she's serious.

"Hey Sakura, do you want to know a secret?"

Sakura nodded eagerly.

Shikamaru put on a serious face as he glanced at his door. Then he leaned closer. She leaned in as well.

"Did you know that...you're the first person I've beat in _three_ turns?"

Sakura flushed angrily and chucked a Shogi piece at him. Shikamaru, on the other hand, couldn't breathe given that he was laughing so hard.

"Shikamaru" Sakura growled

Shikamaru attempted to sober up, but couldn't wipe the smile off of his face. Her look of anticipation turning to confusion to pure embarrassment was too much for him to handle.

"Yes?"

Sakura's scowl suddenly turned into a sweet smile. Shikamaru was instantly on guard.

"I should go help your mom, it's almost noon, and she might need a hand with lunch"

That being said she turned on her heel and walked to the door. Shikamaru's eyes widened. Sakura and his mom? _Together_? The thought alone was terrifying. "H-Hey, Sakura! Wait!"

Sakura slid the door open and walked out. She greeted Shikamaru's father as she passed him, and headed to the kitchen. Shikaku watched Sakura's retreating form before he turned to see his son repeatedly bonking his head on the Shoji board.

The older Nara chuckled, "That was a good move, wasn't it son?"

* * *

Shikamaru was currently in Sakura's kitchen, leaning back on a chair, with his hands crossed behind his head. He decided to come over to her apartment for lunch. Sakura's back was currently facing him as she prepared something on the counter, and has been doing so for the past twenty minutes. He didn't expect her to make something for him, he was perfectly content with eating out, but she had insisted on making something for him. As usual, he thought it was a drag, but he knew it was a waste of time to argue with Sakura. She would just throw the fact that he came unannounced to her home, ("_During the lunchtime rush no less!_"), instead of asking her beforehand. It wasn't that he was afraid he would lose in an argument with her; there was just a high chance that he would be tossed out of her house with an empty stomach and no one to eat lunch with, since his teammates were out on a mission.

Sakura turned around from her work and glanced over at Shikamaru. "Shikamaru, don't lean back like that. You might fall over."

Shikamaru shrugged. "I'm a shinobi. Balance is second nature to me."

"Well it's rude to put your feet up at someone else's house"

"Hey, you're the one who told me to make myself at home. This is me making myself at home"

Sakura shook her head at his antics. She knew that he was stubborn, and no amount of words would change his mind when it came to his comfort. "Fine, but if you fall over, don't expect me to come running"

Shikamaru shrugged again. "You know, you really don't have to work so hard, I'll eat just about anything right now."

"Well, I'd prefer if this doesn't come out as a complete disaster."

He hummed in response. He knew from past experience that Sakura's cooking wasn't exactly...appetizing. But lately, she has been trying hard to improve her culinary skills, and even though preparing the food took her a while, her progress showed. Unable to determine the reason for her sudden focus on cooking he decided to ask her.

"So what are you so set on improving your cooking?"

Sakura lifted her shoulders into a shrug. "Because my cooking sucks?"

No argument there. "But why the sudden interest?"

"I guess I want to be able to cook properly for..." Sakura shifted uncomfortably, "...future purposes"

Shikamaru's lips twisted into an amused smile. "What, are you practicing so you can cook for your _hubby_?"

Sakura cheeks went beet red at his accusation. But she strangely stayed silent as she continued preparing their lunch.

Shikamaru chuckled and leaned father back on his chair to get a better look at Sakura's blushing face. "So that's it. I'm the guinea pig who makes sure your cooking is savvy enough for the Mister?"

Sakura's shoulders slumped. "That's not it. I think you're more honest and upfront with your criticism. I remember you're the first person to tell me how bad my cooking was before"

He remembered as well, _painfully_.

"So that's why I'd you to sample my food and get some proper feedback. Some people are too scared to tell the truth. Who knows, what if my...significant other turns out to be one of those people, I wouldn't know if I grossed him out every time I cooked for him." she said resentfully.

Shikamaru rocked his chair forward and backward thoughtfully, "Are already regretting your choice for a husband?"

She turned and looked at him, "No" she said matter-of-factly, "I'm saying if I did end up with anyone, I'd prefer if it was someone like you"

He jerked violently at her response '_Did she just - ?_'

**THUMP**

"Shikamaru!"

His sudden movement resulted in a loss of balance, which sent Shikamaru hurling to the ground. Sakura was instantly at his side. "Dammit Shikamaru! What did I tell you? _'Balance is my second nature'_ my foot!"

Shikamaru was gaping at her. He couldn't think of a proper response to her ranting, he was too busy processing her almost confession. He could only remain silent as she inspected his head to see if there was a bump, and as she considered placing one there.

Sakura's anger died down eventually. "Well, you did avoid getting a bump. Looks like you are a ninja after all". She glanced back at Shikamaru to find him looking at her oddly. "What? Did I say something?"

Shikamaru looked at her confused face and concluded that she didn't really realise what her words implied, and he preferred to keep it that way. So he just shrugged her question off, "No, it's nothing", he reassured her as he got up and dusted himself off. Sakura didn't seem convinced, but she decided to let it go. "In that case, let's go ahead and eat. Lunch is ready!" she said as she headed to the counter where she was working.

Shikamaru went over to help her, and caught sight of what she was working on. "Is that sabamaki?"

Sakura grinned at him "Yup, your mom gave me the recipe. She also told me it's your favourite"

Shikamaru felt his eyebrow twitch.

* * *

Shikamaru was still sitting in the jounin lounge mulling over his papers. He rubbed his eyes tiredly. He's been there for hours because he had got carried away from his work. '_Why did I think of that last one?_ ' He glanced back at the paper. He guessed it would go with "the chair creaked" line, since it wasn't a spoken line in the book, and the chair did creak when he toppled over -

"Someone might sneak up on you if you drift off like that"

Shikamaru jumped. Speaking of toppling over. He turned to address the smartass who decided to creep up behind him. "Hey Sakura" he deadpanned.

"Hi Shikamaru" she smiled at him "What are you doing?"

"I'm just looking at the code and message Jiraiya left behind, I'm still trying to find out what he meant"

Sakura nodded as she sat down at the table "I see, so you're trying to decode the decoded message"

"Pretty much"

"You've done a good job Shikamaru" Sakura frowned, "You've managed to tell us Jiraiya-sama's dying message. I doubt you'll find anything else in that code, Jiraiya-sama did have a limited time when he wrote it" she looked back at Shikamaru's blank face. If he acknowledged that she had a point, he didn't show it. She shook her head in exasperation "But you're too stubborn to stop here, aren't you?" Shikamaru made a noncommittal hum. She sighed as she picked up one of the pages on the desk and started examining it.

Shikamaru turned his attention back to the paper he was holding. He eyed the first line on the page. It was the only line on that paper that he had yet to hear her say.

_Do you really love me?_

He folded the paper and tucked it away in his pocket as he peered at Sakura across the table.

_Make her say it_

Shikamaru smiled in amusement, it was as if the code proposed a challenge that only he could understand and carry out in the end. Looks like he managed to uncover another hidden message within the code after all. His eyes lingered on the line for a moment longer. There were several ways he could do this. He wasn't going to take the obvious route, by making her read the paper out loud. He has to word everything carefully in order for her to say the exact words he wanted to hear. This would be tricky, but that's what makes it interesting.

"Sakura, there is something I wanted to tell you...for a long time"

Sakura paused and looked up to meet his gaze. She was silent as she looked at him expectantly. He drew in a breath and meet her gaze.

"You're troublesome"

Sakura was right. He was stubborn, and he wasn't going to simply confess to her because a piece of paper and his overactive imagination edged him on. If he was going to tell her something like that, he'd make sure he meant it by then. So he'll save that first line for a later day, when he is ready.

Sakura sent him an amused smile, "Aww, Do you really think that?"

...Damn...two words off

"Yeah, I do" Shikamaru smiled back. But for now...this is just going to have to do.

* * *

**Glossary:**

Shogi: A Japanese board game, similar to chess

Sabamaki: Mackerel (type of fish) sushi roll, in the ninja data book it mentioned that Shikamaru likes Mackerel.

Shishou- teacher or master

**The lines taking from Icha Icha Tactics**

Do you really love me?

It's just like bartering

The leaves are in the way

It's bigger than I thought

That's impossible

The chair creaked

**Author's note: I feel so cheap for using Jiraiya's dying message as a basis for a romantic fic, but then I thought that Jiraiya is all about spreading love *wiggles eyebrows* He wouldn't mind if his work of fiction sparks a flame between two teenagers right? Right? ^^; Well I'm still a novice at writing, so I hope that you can give me some constructive criticism, like if you see any grammar mistakes or something misspelt, throw a tomato at me. And let me know too... the tomato would make more sense that way. Also if I made any contextual errors tell me. (other than Shikasaku will never happen, I get it, it's a crack pairing _) Hope you enjoyed it =)**


End file.
